


Talisker и разговоры

by Morrigan_too



Series: Так не бывает [4]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Liu Hai Kuan - Fandom, Wang Yi Zhoy
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_too/pseuds/Morrigan_too
Summary: Экстра к "Так не бывает". Встреча двух приятелей, виски, разговоры. Закадровая экстра к "Так не бывает". Лю Хайкуань/Чжу Цзаньцзинь фоном и юстом.
Relationships: Liu Hai Kuan - Relationship, Wang Yi Zhou - Relationship
Series: Так не бывает [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007568
Kudos: 3





	Talisker и разговоры

— Кажется, Ичжоу-гэ приглашал меня в гости?  
— Еще летом, — довольно подтверждает Ван Ичжоу. — Неужели нашел время?  
— Если ты не занят.  
— Я сам знаешь где. Через сколько будешь?  
— Через час.  
— Договорились.

И правда, прошло чуть не полгода с последней встречи не по делам. Дружеских встреч он избегал всю осень: нет, Ван Ичжоу можно не рассказывать ничего, он не будет спрашивать, но умеет замечать оговорки и умолчания.

Бегать от нерешенных вопросов и от самого себя можно было до вчерашнего вечера. Вчера наконец-то вернулся младший брат — повзрослевший, даже подросший вдали от дома.  
Вернулся и Чжу Цзаньцзинь. Лю Хайкуань хотел, но не поехал в аэропорт, не желая прилюдной встречи, здороваться и говорить о чем-то на виду у всех.  
Он и так представляет, как Чжу Цзаньцзинь кутается в шарф на трапе на ветру, как идет к машине, среди рослых охранников совсем невысокий. Он слишком хорошо его знает, лучше, чем хотел бы, и именно потому — не верит.

Лю Хайкуань знает, как Чжу Цзаньцзинь умеет играть, и не только на сцене. До недавнего времени он льстил себе мыслью, что с ним-то Цзаньцзинь — настоящий, что с ним откровенен. Настоящие мысли, слова, восхищенный взгляд…  
Машина останавливается — приехали, а он не заметил.  
— Глава Лю.  
Он кивает в ответ на поклоны. Это не то место, где рады всем подряд, поэтому Лю Хайкуань всегда предупреждает о приезде, а Ван Ичжоу всегда распоряжается насчет встречающих — на всякий случай, чтобы не вышло неудобств для обеих сторон.

Лю Хайкуань смотрел последний парижский спектакль, через три дня — лондонский. Чжу Цзаньцзинь выглядел осунувшимся, но не более, широко улыбался зрителям до и после спектакля, танцевал — все как всегда, все то же очарование, покоряющее всех.  
Невыносимое. Выводящее из себя до зуда в пальцах.  
Младший брат при всей браваде доверчив, привязчив и действительно не разбирается в медицине. Изобразить сердечный приступ так, чтобы он поверил, — ничего сложного, но что, если…

Яркий свет лампочки над входом сбивает с мыслей. Лю Хайкуань давно не обращает внимания на то, как он выглядит среди этих стен, тем более, что он проходит не главным входом — вторым, напрямик к хозяйскому «кабинету.»

Форточка открыта, по комнате гуляет холодный ветер, но Ван Ичжоу как будто не замечает: сидит за столом в майке, открывающей на обозрение роскошь мышц и татуировок, грызет карандаш и делает пометки в распечатках.  
Лю Хайкуань невольно улыбается: кабинет в особняке, комната совещаний — видимость для соблюдения приличий. Думает и принимает решения глава Ван здесь — в полулегальном бойцовском клубе, среди крашеных стен в дыму «Панды».  
— Я не помешал?  
Ван Ичжоу жизнерадостно ухмыляется, сдвигает бумаги в сторону и хлопает по плечу.  
— Я думал, до праздников тебя не увижу, особенно теперь.  
— А что теперь? — он настороженно вскидывает взгляд. Сильно ошибаются те, кто считает Ван Ичжоу таким же, как символ его ордена, — большим и тупым. Очень сильно.  
— Разве твой мелкий не вчера приехал?  
— Вчера, — улыбается Лю Хайкуань, расслабляясь. — У него все хорошо, — и ставит на освобожденный стол длинную коробку. Talisker, дымный, жгучий, как любит Ван Ичжоу. Их давняя традиция: кто намерен надраться вдрызг, тот и угощает.

Ван Ичжоу слегка округляет глаза, бросает короткий внимательный взгляд, кивает.  
— Я там распоряжусь сейчас, — выходит, а Лю Хайкуань привычно вешает на стул пальто, кладет перчатки и садится в потертое кресло, слишком низкое для его роста. Здесь он позволяет себе забросить ногу на ногу, развалиться и не держать осанку.  
Как ни странно, именно из-за приезда брата и захотелось напиться до умопомрачения, слишком счастливыми сегодня за завтраком были брат и Сяо Чжань: быстрый обмен взглядами, неудержимые улыбки, лучащиеся счастьем и смехом лица.  
Он делает вид, что ничего не замечает, и вместе с ним старательно «не замечает» весь дом, но концентрация чужой любви рядом слишком велика. Особенно велика после нескольких месяцев угрюмых размышлений, в которых его собственные чувства занимали отнюдь не первое место.

— Ты представляешь, что мой мелкий снова, — Ван Ичжоу возвращается громко. Засовывает в сейф бумаги, достает оттуда стаканы, открывает бутылку, не дожидаясь, пока принесут еду.  
— Что он сделал? Опять не ту татуировку? — Лю Хайкуань улыбается и пьет, виски в первый момент кажется мягким, обжигать начинает потом.  
— Нет, знает, что сводить отправлю. Дрянь очередную приволок! Ушастую, лысую, где только подобрал!  
Лю Хайкуань сдержанно усмехается.  
— Лучше бы девок таскал, что ли, — ворчит Ван Ичжоу, допивает остатки из своего стакана и фыркает. — Ух, хорошо. А не кошек. Эта погань — третья уже, и думает, я не знаю, что он еще и кошачий приют спонсирует.  
Лю Хайкуань не перебивает и не пытается успокоить — незачем. Все как всегда. Чем громче возмущается Ван Ичжоу, тем меньше достанется его младшему брату, если вообще достанется: настоящего недовольства в голосе нет.  
Чжу Цзаньцзинь тоже любит животных. Лю Хайкуань не раз удивлялся, почему он не заведет хотя бы собаку или аквариумных рыбок, если с таким восторгом рассказывает про питомник панд и прочее зверье. Имиджу главы Чжу благотворительность на зоологические нужды пошла бы на пользу…  
Хотя откуда ему знать, чем Чжу Цзаньцзинь занимался и не счел нужным рассказать.  
Он ставит на край стола пустой стакан, и Ван Ичжоу снова округляет глаза, двигает ближе к нему блюдо с крабами.  
— Говоришь, у мелкого все хорошо?  
— Все, — если этим ограничиться, будут новые вопросы, а ссылаться на внутрисемейные дела не хочется. Поэтому Лю Хайкуань долго, лениво пересказывает то, чем успел поделиться брат, ест настойчиво подсунутого краба. Второй стакан наполовину пуст, но мозг ясен, он говорит, не сбиваясь, улыбается, когда надо.  
Чувствует, что ему ни на цунь не верят. Ван Ичжоу — один из немногих, кого не обманешь улыбкой. Как Ван Ибо. Как Чжу Цзаньцзиня.

Про дела по молчаливому согласию не говорят. Не сегодня. Лю Хайкуань все еще ощущает себя трезвым, но обсуждать сейчас какие бы то ни было дела не стоит даже с Ван Ичжоу, с которым они столько раз подставляли друг другу плечо. Так редко бывает среди семей, не связанных родственными узами. Ван Ибо не считается — по давнему соглашению, с которого и началось знакомство, а потом дружба, младший брат в безопасности на территории семьи Ван, но это все, что он может от них ожидать.

Бывало, по этим же плечам они друг друга лупили от души. Когда оба были моложе, когда Ван Ичжоу еще не был женат и чаще развлекался — входил в клетку или стоял на входе, изображая вышибалу. Сейчас на это купятся только случайные люди, не знающие главу Ван в лицо.  
— Хайкуань?  
— Извини, задумался. Давно мы с тобой не устраивали спарринг?  
Ван Ичжоу вылезает из-за стола, двигает стул ближе к креслу, смахивает куда-то в сторону перчатки и садится.  
— Ну?  
Лю Хайкуань покачивает головой и молчит. Ван Ичжоу не знает, над какой пропастью прошли они все. Он думал, что исчерпал запасы страха за два дня «переговоров», но когда заглянул в сеть Чжу Цзаньцзиня — волосы зашевелились.  
Чжу Цзаньцзиню хватило наглости вести аудиозаписи в театре. И несказанного то ли ума, то ли везения — держать это отдельно.  
Если бы в чужие руки попали именно эти записи, они бы все сейчас дружно трудились на благо Китая.  
Лю Хайкуань настолько был ошарашен, что не знал, что и сказать. Да и Чжу Цзаньцзинь до отъезда делами почти не занимался, но теперь надо наконец принять решение.  
«Что ты наделал, Цзаньцзинь, что же ты…»  
— Я там у входа Changan заметил. Твой новый? — такой откровенный уход от ответа — не очень вежливо, но Ван Ичжоу поймет, а, а камуфлированный красавец седан действительно привлекает взгляд.  
— Мой, — Ван Ичжоу принимает перевод темы, но все еще щурится, приглядываясь. — Прошлый продал. Не нравится он мне после аварии, все работает, но не нравится.  
Лю Хайкуань кивает и пьет горькое и жгучее. Ван Ичжоу не знает. Он любые неприятности воспринимает как вызов и как будто даже рад вступить в соревнование, неважно, с судьбой или людьми.  
— Кстати, я тебе не рассказывал, тебе не до того было, — Ван Ичжоу разглядывает свой почти полный стакан на свет. — Кажется, мне тогда очень повезло.  
— Конечно, раз живой.  
— Именно что живой. Я случайно потом узнал, ребята мои в один гараж забрались, — если б я тогда доехал куда надо, мог бы и не вернуться.  
Рука вздрагивает, Лю Хайкуань быстро смахивает каплю с лацкана, но пятно все равно остается.  
— Так что — повезло, слава небесам. Даже в таком.  
Лю Хайкуань торопливо кивает, отводит взгляд.  
«Цзаньцзинь, откуда ты узнал, как ты смог, почему не сказал?!»

— Послушай меня, — Ван Ичжоу похлопывает его по плечу, привлекая внимание. — Слышишь?  
— Слышу.  
— Руку подними.  
— Зачем?  
— Подними.  
Лю Хайкуань поднимает ладонь на уровень головы.  
— И дальше что?  
— А теперь резко опусти. И скажи: а ну и хер с ним!  
Лю Хайкуань роняет ладонь и смеется, Ван Ичжоу смеется тоже.  
— Полегчало?  
— Да.  
— А с хером было бы еще лучше, я проверял.  
— Откуда ты это взял?  
— Оттуда же, откуда пчел, — Ван Ичжоу ухмыляется, довольный.  
Жизненную мудрость «все херня, кроме пчел», Ван Ичжоу позаимствовал у русского «коллеги» и долго пытался потом пересказать при такой же встрече.  
Глупость необыкновенная, но после смеха становится легче.

И тише, шум за стенами слышнее. Лю Хайкуань невольно прислушивается, Ван Ичжоу тоже.  
— Пойду проверю, — Ван Ичжоу легко поднимается и выходит, Лю Хайкуань бездумно разглядывает привычные стены. Тянется к столу, наливает сам себе, пьет и снова откидывается назад.  
Домой он приедет поздно, а брат наверняка уже закрылся у себя с Сяо Чжанем, не увидит. Когда Ван Ибо жил дома, он после таких встреч нарочно выжидал и возвращался как можно позднее.  
Брат пытался подражать почти во всем, только музыкой так и не занялся всерьез, не хватило терпения. Лю Хайкуань улыбается, вспоминая: меньше нынешнего раза в два, взгляд из-под челки — преданно-восторженный.  
Младший брат считал его идеалом и образцом, Лю Хайкуань волей-неволей старался соответствовать. Теперь Ван Ибо взрослый, но он так привык.  
Он сжимает зубы, вспоминая другой взгляд — тоже преданный, тоже восторженный и восхищенный. Не греющий, как детское обожание брата, — обжигающий.

Это началось не сразу, не вдруг — незаметно, постепенно. Многие смотрели и смотрят на главу Лю преданно и восторженно, Чжу Цзаньцзинь тоже ни в чем не выходил за рамки. Он сам раз за разом протягивал руку, звал, греясь в чужом молчаливом восхищении, пока внутри не разгорелось нечто, что теперь жжет — не залить.  
Чжу Цзаньцзинь снова в Гонконге, близко, можно позвонить. Можно даже поехать — главе Лю никто не запретит, никто не остановит на пороге.  
Он бы поехал, если бы все было как раньше. Если бы он по-прежнему мог тайно любоваться тем, какой Чжу Цзаньцзинь — красивый, невысокий, изящный во всем. Малый по сравнению с ним самим рост почему-то привлекает особенно, Лю Хайкуань не раз думал, легко ли будет его поднять. Цзаньцзинь поддерживает форму и ежедневно занимается, вряд ли он легок, как пушинка, но Лю Хайкуань мог бы.  
Он мог бы — и не мог — многое. Погладить мягкие стрелочки ресниц, заглянуть в собственное отражение в зрачках, целовать шею — Цзаньцзинь всегда поднимает голову при разговоре, и так всегда хочется провести по тонкой шее пальцами, потом губами…  
Лю Хайкуань боялся испугать, оттолкнуть, — и когда было невмоготу, спал с похожими, отдаленно похожими, потому что такого же больше нет, — замирал, когда Чжу Цзаньцзинь уснул на его плече после премьеры…

Лю Хайкуань морщится и кривит губы. Приехать никто не запретит, только Чжу Цзаньцзинь посмотрит на него, как в день рождения — затравленно, виновато. И будет молчать вместо того, чтобы оправдываться как угодно. Хотя он не знает, кого слушал бы сейчас — его или тлеющую внутри ярость, требующую схватить, заткнуть губами слова, смять возражения, уронить на кровать…  
Сродни той боли и ненависти, с которой он метался по комнате в поместье. Тогда еще нельзя было потребовать ответа, чтобы не спугнуть, раз уж Чжу Цзаньцзинь сам приехал и сам остался. Хорошо, что Сяо Чжань пришел на кухню первым…

— Спишь? — Ван Ичжоу не трудится понижать голос. Лю Хайкуань открывает глаза: тот стоит близко, умудрился же войти неслышно.  
— Думаю.  
— О чем?  
— О господине Сяо, — смеется он.  
— Отправь их на Тайвань, что ли, раз так, — Ван Ичжоу посмеивается в ответ.  
— И так хорошо, — Лю Хайкуань тянется к стакану на краю стола, ждет, пока хозяин нальет. Поднимает, обозначая тост. — За везение.


End file.
